


Pancakes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [52]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Male Friendship, Pancakes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If this is a break in, you're supposed to steal stuff, not cook food," he growls, still not looking at who's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 June 2016  
> Word Count: 513  
> Prompt: pancakes  
> Summary: "If this is a break in, you're supposed to steal stuff, not cook food," he growls, still not looking at who's there.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set pre-series, right before the trip to Damascus that was in the pilot. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I gave myself a prompt of pancakes, as it was the first thing to pop in my head. The D20 rolled me Amani, which was fine. I have established him as being able to cook, so I could easily work with this. Until the muses decided to make the whole story from Damien's POV. But I think I made it work. I love the sense of familial closeness these two men have, and jumped at the chance to play with it a little bit here. Plus, Amani is kind of a trickster smartass in my head, and pulls that same amused snark out of Damien. He kind of reminds me of my brother in that respect, so I can pull on a few things from him for Amani, which means more lighthearted fun for Damien.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Damien groans softly and eases out of bed to stumble toward the door. The air is too loud, but he does what he can to fight the urge to turn around and hide under pillow and blankets until things are quiet again. And then the smell hits him. For a fleeting moment, his stomach threatens to rebel and paint his bedroom door in amazing technicolor puke. He tries to breathe deeply and somehow manages to resist his body's urge.

It takes another couple of minutes to feel like he can move without serious damage done to himself or his belongings. He opens the door, instantly assaulted with the smells and sounds of food being prepared in his kitchen. Confusion reigns as he begins to shuffle his way out to see what's going on, rubbing at his face.

"If this is a break in, you're supposed to steal stuff, not cook food," he growls, still not looking at who's there.

"Shit, bro!" comes a familiar voice, spluttering with laughter. "I did not need to see that."

Damien frowns and squints to see Amani laughing at him, towel over one bare shoulder. "What the hell, man?"

"Cover your junk," Amani replies, vaguely waving a hand in his direction. "I'm not one of your girlfriends. I don't need to see _all_ of you when I'm trying to be nice and feed your hungover ass."

"I-- What?"

Amani points at him. "Look down, man."

Damien glances down, then feels his cheeks heat up slightly as he notices his complete lack of clothing. And then he smirks at Amani. "What's the matter, Amani? You jealous?"

"You wish! Go put some clothes on, then you can eat. Better yet, take a shower. You smell like a locker room."

Flipping off his best friend, Damien heads into the bathroom for a quick shower. The hot water feels good, doing wonders for his pounding head. He's not used to hangovers like this, so Amani's advice is more than welcome. When he feels more human, he towels off and pulls on a pair of worn sweats that hang low on his hips.

"That food ready yet, Amani?" he asks, padding out of the bedroom on bare feet.

"Got your junk covered?"

"See for yourself."

"Wash behind your ears?"

"Yes, _Dad_ ," he retorts sarcastically. "But you lost out on a bumper crop of potatoes for hash browns and fries."

Amani chuckles and finishes plating the food. "I'll try to contain my grief. Get over here and eat. Grub's on, and I don't want you bitching about it being cold."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Damien moves to grab a plate of food and smiles at the bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes piled high. "Damn, man, you went all out. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"No, you don't," Amani replies in a deadpan, eyes twinkling as he fights the urge to smile. "It's a good thing I like charity cases."

"You're an asshole."

"And proud of it. Now eat your damned food before it gets cold. I ain't making you any more."


End file.
